Kémia szakkör
by BlueBird.KatieCat
Summary: 2003, Amestris, Central! A szereposztás eltér a megszokottól: Roy Mustang, mint tanár; és Edward Elric, mint diák! A bonyodalmak akkor kezdődnek, mikor a tanár elkezd érdeklődni a tanítvány iránt...
1. I Tanár és diák

Kémiaszakkör

I. Tanár és diák

Edward Elric ült az iskolapadban. Ült – és lényegében nem csinált semmit. Kémia óra közepe volt, de nem zavartatta magát, nyugodtan rajzolgatott egy papír fecnire, vagy épp az ablakon bámult kifelé az egyre öregebbe hajló őszbe.  
A kék színű kémiakönyv ott hevert előtte, de látszott rajta, hogy nem ért hozzá, mióta elővette a táskájából. Tolltartója keresztben a padon, félig lógott ki belőle egy vonalzó és egy toll.  
Az osztályban így is halk suttogás volt, mint mindig, most is kibeszélték az új tanárt. Ed nem szállt be, csak abbahagyta firkálást, ütemesen kopogott a padon a ceruzájával és kibámult az ablakon.

Roy Mustang csak idén ősszel került az új iskolába, nem régóta volt tanár, ez volt az első végleges állása. Már volt egy hónapja, hogy belerázódjon az iskolai életbe, a tanításba, így egyre magabiztosabb volt, és óráin is szerette, ha az osztályban csend van – kivéve, ha kérdez.  
Viszont épp óra közepén tartottak a tízedik A osztályban és egy halk, ütemes kopogás ütötte meg a fülét az egyik hátsó padsorból.  
Edward kopogott a ceruzájával és közben elmélyülten nézett ki az ablakon. Elhallgatott és vagy fél percig figyelte, aztán lassan a fiú felé indult. Egészen mögé lopakodott és akkor hirtelen megszólalt:  
- Mondd csak Ed, tudod, miről beszéltem az előbb? – kérdezett rá a fiúra, remélve, kicsit meg is ijesztheti.  
Edward felnézett, arany szemei nem árulkodtak arról, hogy ne a jelenben járna. Szinte meg sem rezzent a férfi hangjára, inkább csak reflexből mozdult arra egyik karja, de idejében leállította magát – mégsem csaphat le egy tanárt…  
- Arról, hogy a konstitúció az atomok kapcsolódási sorrendje– mondta biztos, nyugodt hangon. A ceruzája továbbra is kopogott a padján. – Talán elfelejtette, Tanár úr? – érdeklődte enyhe gúnyos árnyalattal a hangjában.  
Roy egy másodpercig köpni-nyelni nem tudott a visszavágástól, és, hogy Ed azonnal, szinte szó szerint idézte. Az meg, hogy a keze felé lendült szinte már semmiség volt az előbbiek mellett.  
- Nagyon szemtelen vagy, mondták már? – kérdezett végül vissza. Érezte magukon az egész osztály kíváncsi tekintetét. – És egyébként hol van a füzeted? – nézett a fiú asztalára.  
- Azt hiszem, ezt még nem – ingatta a fejét lassan. Ő is észrevette, hogy minden hang elnémult a teremben, még az eddigi sustorgások is. Ed lehajolt a táskájához, és elővett egy füzetet, amint látszott, hogy még egyszer sem volt kinyitva. – Itt – közölte. A ceruzája kopogásában beállt pár pillanatos szünet után ismét elkezdte a kopogást.  
Roy a füzetre nézett és rögtön szembetűnt neki valami.  
- Ez egy földrajz füzet – jelentette ki. – És lennél szíves abbahagyni a kopogást? – kérdezte kissé idegesen.  
Ed ránézett a füzetre, és halál komoly arccal bólintott.  
- Valóban. Félrenyúltam – ezzel lehajolt, a kopogás megint szünetelt egy ideig. Túrt egy kis ideig a táskájában, aztán felegyenesedett és rezzenéstelen arccal közölte: - Erre a célra kifejezetten nincsen füzetem.  
Roy pislogott egyet a hivatalos hangnemen, majd összeszedte magát.  
- Akkor kérlek, szerezz be egyet – kérte cseppnyi idegességgel a hangjában. – Azt azért megkérdezhetem, hogy mért nem jegyzetelsz?  
A szőke megforgatta a szemeit, végül megadóan bólintott.  
- Rendben. – A másik kérdésen elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna, aztán kibökte: - Nincs szükségem jegyzetekre.  
A férfi értetlenül nézett rá, de végül arra jutott, hogy ezt később megbeszélik.  
- Rendben, majd óra után megbeszéljük, már így is túl sok időt pazaroltam egy ilyen csöppségre – szúrta végül oda a végén, tudva, erre rögtön ugrani fog a szöszke.  
A ceruza vége újra koppant, ezúttal nagyobb erővel, hogy az íróeszköz bordó vége nyomot hagyott a padon. De nem válaszolt, csak egy aprót bólintott. Felcsapta a földrajz füzetét, amibe egyetlen betű sem volt írva, és nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni a tanárról.  
Roy visszatért a táblához és tovább folyt az óra, bár többször is megakadt, tévesztett a kopogás miatt. Ed már amúgy is egy ideje felkeltette a figyelmét. Részben eszével, minden dolgozata hibátlan, száz százalékos, és az összes jegye ötös, másrészről meg édes, ártatlan kinézetével.  
Óra végén, Edet visszatartotta, mikor ki akart menni a tömeggel, és csak akkor kezdett beszélni, mikor az utolsó ember után becsukódott az ajtó.  
- Szóval akkor megmagyaráznád, mért nem kell neked jegyzet? – érdeklődött.  
Edward elmélyülten kopogott egész órán, de a táblán lévő anyagot csak azért sem írta le, helyette párszor felpillantva figyelt – ahogy mindig.  
Óra végén ellógott volna, de Mustang elkapta, így kénytelen volt maradni, és meghallgatni, mit akar tőle. Csend lett a teremben, nyomasztó csend. De igyekezett nem törődni vele, inkább a következő beszélgetésre koncentrált.  
A kérdésre adandó válaszát meggondolta kétszer is. Igazat mondjon, vagy ne? Egyáltalán elhinné-e a férfi, ha igazat mondana?  
- Azért nem kell jegyzet, mert tudom anélkül is – felelte végül nyugodt hangsúllyal, és vállat vont.  
Roy meglepődött, de hitt a fiúnak, látszott rajta, hogy igazat mond. És már hallott hasonló képességről.  
- Tehát akkor nem csak kémián nem figyelsz? – kérdés is volt, de valamennyire megállapítás is.  
- De figyelek – javította ki. – Csak nem muszáj – tette hozzá. Elhátrált az első padig, és felült rá. – Úgyis megjegyzem, amit hallok.  
- Ez nem hozzáállás. Ha ez a helyzet, akkor gyere szakkörre. Eddig nem volt, de mostantól lesz, csak a te kedvedért – vigyorgott Roy kissé gonoszan.  
Ed elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a tanárra aztán megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem megy – közölte egyszerűen, talán kicsit ideges hangon, mi van, ha nem sikerül ezt lepasszolni? – És mi az, hogy csak az én kedvemért?! – jutott el hozzá a mondat vége.  
- Még nem is mondtam részleteket – jegyezte meg vigyorogva. – Csak a te kedvedért, világos, nem? Eddig senki nem érdeklődött, de miattad lesz – vigyorgott még szélesebben és agyába lassan betolakodtak a képek, hogy miket fog csinálni majd Eddel a szakkörön. - Akkor szerdán a nyolcadik órában találkozunk.  
- Nem is érdekelnek a részletek! – vágta rá. – Miért pont miattam?! – kezdett láthatóan kiakadni. – Nem érek rá – közölte. – Edzés lesz, nem hiányozhatok – tette hozzá nyomatékosan kihangsúlyozva a „nem" szót.  
- Rendben, akkor csütörtök, de ha nem jelensz meg, igazolatlan óra és meg is bukhatsz belőle - jelentette ki nyugodtan, vigyorogva Roy.  
- Jó – bólintott kénytelen-kelletlen Edward. Már most utálta ezt az egész hacacárét… Miért nem a füzetet kell csak bemásolnia? – Mehetnék végre?  
- Menj - bólintott Roy, majd kiment a teremből és a tanári felé vette az irányt, hogy felkészülhessen következő órájára.  
Ed még a tanár előtt kislisszolt az ajtón, és örült, hogy végre megszabadult tőle… Legalább a következő kémia óráig nem fog vele összefutni…

Roy, ahogy beért a tanáriba az asztala felé vette az irányt. Már majdnem elérte, mikor egy kéz csapott a hátára.  
- Hahó, cimbora! – Természetesen Maes Hughes volt az, Roy egyik kollégája. – Na mi a helyzet? – kérdezte arcán fülig érő vigyorral.  
- Maes… Mikor fogsz végre leszokni erről? - kérdezte idegesen Roy. - Semmi, Edward Elric jól felhúzott ma… - tette hozzá kis gondolkodás után.  
- Soha – vágta rá széles jókedvvel. – Mit követett el? – érdeklődte kissé megkomolyodva.  
Roy vágott egy fintort a válasz hallatán, de aztán ő is megkomolyodott.  
- Kopogott a ceruzájával órán és nem figyelt. Le akartam égetni, de mindent tudott. És még vissza is beszélt. De végül is „meghívtam" szakkörre - vigyorgott Roy, gyorsan összefoglalva a történteket.  
Maes sóhajtott.  
- Nem viszed kissé túlzásba? Ha mindent tudott, csak figyelt, nem? – mutatott rá.  
- Lehet, hogy igazad van, de amilyen szemtelen volt és flegma...- sóhajtott. - Van tehetsége a kémiához, ki kéne használnia.  
- Ha esetleg nem vetted volna észre, az a gyerek mindenből színkitűnő – jegyezte meg.  
- De, feltűnt. Nekem akkor is az a véleményem, hogy különös tehetsége van hozzá. De majd a szakkörön meglátom - felelte Roy, majd az asztalához caplatott és felvette a szükséges jegyzeteit, könyveket az asztalról és a következő osztály naplója után kezdett keresgélni.  
Maes utána ment.  
- Ne magyarázz be magadnak olyat, amit csak látni akarsz – figyelmeztette. Aztán felé nyújtotta a keresett naplót, amit a polcról vett le.  
- Köszönöm. Most már mennem kell - mondta Roy, majd kilépett az ajtón és elindult a következő órájára. Figyelmen kívül hagyta Maes utolsó megjegyzését. Ő tudta, hogy van a fiúban tehetség…  
Hughes utána nézett, és megcsóválta a fejét. Mi üthetett Royba…?  
Roynak még két órája volt, ami szerencsére elég hamar eltelt, aztán összepakolta a szükséges holmikat - elhúzta a száját a hatalmas dolgozat hegy láttán, ami már jó ideje várt rá, és ami egyre csak növekedett - és elindult hazafelé. Otthon nem volt kedve a dolgozatokkal foglalkozni, inkább leheveredett az ágyra és lassan elnyomta az álom.

Edward morogva ment haza, aztán inkább sétált egyet vacsora előtt. Nem akart a csütörtökre gondolni… Messze van még – és ezzel a gondolattal aludt el este tizenegy körül.

Másnap reggel Roy telefoncsörgésre ébredt. De nem a szokásos ébresztőre, hanem a csengőhangjára. Az igazgató hívta és közölte vele, hogy Izumi a tízedik A osztályfőnöke rosszul lett, kórházba kellett szállítani és valószínűleg nem jöhet ki onnan egyhamar. És Roynak kéne helyettesítenie. A második óra osztályfőnöki, legyen szíves befáradni.  
Roy morgott magában egy sort, de az igazgatónak csak annyit mondott, hogy rendben van, menni fog. Visszafeküdt, aztán fél óra múlva nagy nehezen összekaparta magát és készülődni kezdett. A dolgozatokhoz persze egy ujjal se nyúlt, így megint várniuk kellett a diákoknak.  
Ed nem sejtette, hogy micsoda balszerencsére virrad a kedd reggelje. Sőt, határozottan jó kedve volt, az első óráján nyugodtan rajzolgatott, fél füllel figyelve a tanárra.  
Viszont, mikor a második óra kezdetén valaki egészen más lépett be az osztályfőnöke helyett, fordult vele egyet a világ…Roy csak akkor jött rá, hogy a tízedik A Edward osztálya, mikor belépett a terembe és meglátta a diákokat. Meg a fiút a hátsó zavartatta magát különösebben, letette a naplót és a jegyzeteit az asztalra, majd elmondta, miért ő van itt Izumi helyet.  
A szőke le nem vette a szemeit a férfiról, amíg az az okot magyarázta, miért nincs jelen az osztályfőnökük. Aztán lassan elmosolyodott, és visszafordította figyelmét a nyitott rajzos füzetéhez, és nyugodtan rajzolgatott tová elmondta, amit el akart, majd kérdezgette a velük kapcsolatos dolgokról. Zavarta, hogy Ed megint nem figyelt, de most legalább nem bosszantotta a kopogásá olykor felpillantott, de csak a tanári asztal felett lógó órát leste. Mustang szerencsére őt nem zaklatta, így egy szót sem szólt.- Majd' elfelejtettem! A védőnő megkért, hogy szóljak nektek, ma be kell mennetek hozzá orvosi vizsgálatra - jelentette be Roy. - Az első öt ember szerintem indulhat is - nézett az órá a szöszke jól láthatóan elsápadt. Megszorította a ceruzáját, hogy az felhasította a papírt. Inkább úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallotta a tanár szavait. Pedig pontosan tudta, hogy pont beleesik a névsor első öt emberébe.  
Négy ember felállt és elindult az ajtó felé. Roy körbenézett, majd a naplót az ölébe vette és belenézett. Az ötödik ember nem más volt, mint Edward Elric. Felnézett és pillantásával Edet kereste. Ed a lehető legkisebbre húzta össze magát és próbált eltűnni.- Edward, te vagy az ötödik - szólt neki Roy.  
- Nem megyek – közölte alig hallhatóan. – Fehérköpeny szindrómám van. Nem megyek orvos közelébe.  
Roy felállt és elindult a fiú felé.- Tessék? - kérdezte. - Nem értettem, mit mondtál.  
- Mondom, nem megyek orvos közelébe! – mondta ezúttal hangosabban, láthatóan pislogott egyet. Érezte, hogy az osztály megint őket bámulja. Megint van műsor...- Márpedig muszáj lesz elmenned az orvosi vizsgálatra - közölte vele egyszerűen Roy, már a padja mellett állva.  
- Nem megyek – felelte nyomatékosan erre Ed, karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt, hátradőlt a székében. Szemeivel kihívást üzent a tanárnak, akármi lesz is, nem megy le az orvosiba…Roy segélykérően hátrafordult az osztályhoz, de azok csak néztek. Néhányan megrángatták a vállukat. Mélyet sóhajtott és megragadta Ed kezét.- Gyere szépen, és ne rendezz jelenetet - kérte és álló helyzetbe húzta.  
- Hé! Eresszen el! – mordult rá a tanárra. Ki akarta rántani a kezét a szorításból, de az egyelőre túl erősnek bizonyult.  
Roy másik kezével intett az ajtóban állóknak, hogy induljanak el, közben a kezénél fogva húzta maga után a tiltakozó fiút. Érezte, hogy a kezéből egyre jobban kicsúszik a fiú keze, ezért a karját kapta el.  
Ed inkább hagyta magát… Legalábbis míg kiérnek a folyosóra…  
Roy örült, hogy a fiú végre nem húzatja magát annyira, de azért még szorosan tartotta, hogy ne tudjon elmenekülni.  
Amint kiértek, megtorpant, s most ténylegesen lecövekelt. Egyetlen mozdulattal kicsavarta karját a szorításból, majd két lépést hátrált. Haragosan, de tanácstalanul nézett a férfira.  
- Ed, ne csináld már - kérte Roy és fáradtan nézett a fiúra. Kissé tanácstalan volt, még nem kellett ilyet csinálnia. Újra elkapta Edet és most a lehető legszorosabban tartotta, de érezte, így is hamar ki fog szabadulni. Jobb ötlete nem lévén a felkapta és úgy indult el vele az orvosi szoba felé.  
Edward egy pillanatig döbbenten, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé, aztán heves kapálózásba kezdett.  
- Tegyen le! – mordult rá dühösen a férfira.  
- Rendben, majd az orvosiban. Már nem vagyunk messze - válaszolt Roy kissé dühösen, miközben erősen tartotta Edet. A fiú nem volt éppenséggel könnyű, pláne, hogy kapálózott. - Maradj már nyugton! - kiáltott rá, mikor Ed egyik keze a fejéhez vészesen közel suhant el.  
Ed nyugton maradt, de közben azon gondolkodott, mennyire lenne kicsapva, ha harc, ez esetben orvosiba menés képtelenné tenné a tanárát. Valószínűleg nagyon.  
Most mindennél jobban utálta Mustangot, és máris a bosszút forralta…  
Roy megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, mikor Ed végre lenyugodott. Már csak pár méterre voltak az orvositól, így megszaporázta lépteit, hogy minél hamarabb bent tudhassa magukat.  
Ednek kezdett nagyon elege lenni a helyzetből, amint bent voltak az ajtón, kifordult a férfi karjaiból és a padlón a karjaira támaszkodva állt meg. Felugrott, és a váróban rögtön vagy három lépést ugrott arrébb.  
Roy, amint érezte, hogy Ed kicsúszik a kezei közül a csukódó ajtó elé állt, hogy ne tudjon megszökni. Elámult a fiú erején. Gyors és erős. Komolyabban nem szeretne küzdeni vele, valószínű ő maradna alul. Persze ő is hallott a fiú karatés múltjáról, így nem lepődött meg annyira. Legalábbis az arcán egyáltalán nem látszott a meglepődöttség.  
Ed fújt egyet nemtetszése jeléül, majd villámokat szóró tekintettel illette a tanárát. Összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és hátradőlt a széken, amint leült.  
Roy leült Ed mellé, nem merte magára hagyni az előbbi hiszti után. Nem kellett sokat várniuk, a többiek lassanként végeztek, és őket hívták.  
Amennyire csak tudott, elhúzódott a tanár mellől. Forrongott, bár ezt csak a szemei tükrözték, amúgy szinte mozdulatlanul ült. Amint hallotta a nevét, nincs mit tenni alapon felpattant, és még mielőtt Mustang utána mehetett volna, csukódott mögötte az ajtó.  
Roy csak nézte a csukott ajtót és remélte, hogy Ed ma már nem fog többet hisztizni.


	2. II Első szakkör

II. Első szakkör

Edward bizalmatlan volt az orvossal, pedig az kedvesen mosolygott, viccelődött, és még csak fehér köpenye sem volt. Megállapította, hogy a szőke hallása és látása kiváló; súlya és magassága nem változott. Gerince és légzése is rendben van, a vérnyomása viszont magas. Ezért vissza lett rendelve később is.  
Ed magában szitkozódva lépett ki az orvosiból, de ahogy szembe találta magát Mustanggal, alig tudta visszafogni a kitörni készülő nevetését. Így is hatalmas vigyor kúszott az arcára.  
Roy érdeklődve nézte a vigyort tanítványa arcán. Ennyit hisztizett, most meg vigyorog? Nem értette. Nyújtózott, majd felállt és kifelé indult.  
Ed ekkor már kuncogott. Nehezen tudta csak megállni, hogy ne nevessen hangosan…  
Roy fáradtan nézett Edre.  
- Most meg mi van? Bolond gombát kaptál a dokitól? - intett fejével az orvosi felé.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Maga… - kezdte volna, de levegőt kellett vennie, és uralkodnia magán, hogy ne nevessen a tanár arcába. – Maga felügyelet nélkül hagyta az osztályt…! - Ed ismerte már őket annyira, hogy tudja, áll a bál a teremben. Talán a naplójuk is eltűnik örökre… És vicces volt számára a gondolat, hogy Mustang otthagyta az osztályt, és ezért valószínűleg a tanár fog kapni.  
Ahogy beléptek a káosz uralta osztályterembe, rajta erőt vett a nevetés.  
Roy közönyös arccal sétált vissza a teremig. Ott aztán megdöbbent, ekkora felfordulásra nem számított. Már a folyosón hallani lehetett a zsivajt. Az osztályban hangosan beszélgettek, viháncoltak a diákok, néhányan valóban a naplót nézegették. Nagy volt a káosz, mintha csak óvodában lenne…  
- Elég legyen! - üvöltötte el magát hirtelen Roy, mire mindenki elhallgatott és felé nézett. - Hol vagytok ti? Oviban, vagy gimnáziumban? Én azt hittem, hogy gimisek vagytok, tévedtem volna? A naplót pedig békén hagyni. Mindenki a helyére, már csak pár perc van hátra, azt már csak kibírjátok… - pár pillanat múlva hozzátette - Induljon a következő öt ember…  
Mikor végre mindenki a helyén volt, az öt ember pedig kiment, ő is leroskadt a székébe. Már most elege volt az egész napból, pedig ez még csak az első órája volt. Még három óra és egy fakultáció várt rá. Meg persze a dolgozat-hegy. Homlokát ujjai közé támasztotta és lazítani próbált, de megszólalt a csengő.  
- Az isten áldja már meg! - szitkozódott halkan.  
Ed a tanár kirohanásán csak még jobban felvidult, s a padjára fekve próbálta túlélni a hasi fájdalmakat, amit a nevetés okozott… Mikor kicsengettek vidáman hagyta ott a termet, közben azt tervezgette, mi lesz a következő kémia órán… Lesz füzete… De lesz ám!  
Roy a csengő után még a helyén maradt pár percig, lehunyt szemmel pihentette fejét a padon. Fájt a feje és a dereka majd' beszakadt. Nem volt könnyű azért Edward és csak most kezdi el érezni, mennyire… A terem közben lassan kiürült körülötte.  
Ed igyekezett a következő órájára, és próbálta mérlegelni az eddigi eseményeket. Ha Mustang ennyire kitünteti a figyelmével, majd tesz is róla, hogy figyeljen rá…!  
Roy lassan felcihelődött, összeszedte holmiait és elindult a tanáriba. Bosszankodva dobta le a terhét az asztalra és ő maga pedig visszafeküdt az asztalra. Kis híján elaludt, de ekkor egy ismerős hang keltette.  
- Nahát, nahát, lyukas órában sem alszunk! – veregette hátba barátian Maes Royt. – Szép kupac dolgozatod van, nem azzal kéne foglalkoznod? Lassan ott tartasz, hogy nem fogadhatják el a jegyeket a diákok, mert kicsúszol az öt hétből!  
Roy felnyögött, kicsit felemelte a fejét, majd vissza is ejtette.  
- Ne is mondd! Rá se merek gondolni… Még csak egy órám volt, és máris annyira leszívtak azok a kölykök, mint egy hét alatt… - panaszkodott barátjának. - Elvileg még alhatnék az ágyamban…  
- Ezzel jár a helyettesítés… Az osztályfőnököknek mindig több a papírmunkájuk… Hiányzásigazolás, meg mindenféle adminisztráció… De ne aggódj, bele lehet jönni – veregette újra hátba ébresztésképpen Maes. – Úgyhogy hajrá!  
Roy nyögött egyet és tovább feküdt az asztalán.  
- Mért egyeztem bele, hogy osztályfőnök legyek? - tette fel a költői kérdést, de választ nem talált rá. - Ebbe bele fogok halni… - nyöszörögte, majd folytatta a pihenést.  
- Ugyan, senki nem halt még bele – vigyorgott rá széles jókedvvel Hughes. – Mit szólnál, ha adnék egy kis löketet?  
- Szerintem tévedsz - motyogta Roy. - Tuti, hogy volt már halálos áldozata ennek a munkának… És… mire gondolsz?  
- Mi másra gondolhatnék, mint… - egy kezét a zsebébe csúsztatta, aztán nagy lendülettel előrántotta: - … mint az én drága Elysiám legújabb fényképeire! Nézd, micsoda édes az én kis hercegnőm az új tütüjében, igazi kis balerina! – áradozott nagy elánnal a családapa.  
Roy kissé feljebb emelte a fejét, hogy lássa, de a kijelentésre újfent visszaejtette a fejét, hangosan koppant is.  
- Áu! Ez fájt… - nyöszörögte Roy.  
Maes értetlenül nézett rá. Aztán megszólalt a csengő.  
- Mennem kell, kitartást, cimbora! – búcsúzott lelkesen.  
- Kösz, viszlát - intett barátja után, majd folytatta a pihenést.  
Edward a szerdai napot végigunta, iskola után edzésre ment, aztán haza. A csütörtökön viszont minél hamarabb túl akart esni, főleg a szakkörön. Semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, főleg úgy, hogy még a tervét sem kezdheti el megvalósítani…  
Nyolcadik óra előtt a kémia terem ajtaja mellett támasztotta a falat, füleibe zene bömbölt, s akkor vette ki a füleseket, mikor az érkező tanára már csak lépésekre volt tőle.  
Roy haladt valamennyit a dolgozatokkal, néhány osztály vissza is kapta őket, de még mindig nagyon sok maradt. Már nagyon várta a nyolcadik órát, így hamar elindult, hogy kiélvezhesse minden pillanatát.  
Ahogy a szertár elé ért, meglátta Edet, ahogy a falat támasztja és körülbelül hat lépésről már hallotta a zenét.  
- Meg fogsz süketülni, ha így bömbölteted - mondta nyugodtan, miközben már a kulcsokkal vacakolt.  
- Éppen tegnapelőtt állapították meg, hogy tökéletes a hallásom – felelte rá. Közben kicsit megdörzsölgette a jobb karját, tegnap sikeresen szerzett rá egy lila foltot edzésen, és még mindig kellemetlenül fájt… - Bemegyünk, vagy esetleg egész nap a kulcsokkal akar szenvedni? – érdeklődte két perc múlva.  
- De ha így folytatod, hamar változni fog… - mondta Roy és közben már ki is nyitotta az ajtót. - Parancsolj - engedte előre a fiút, majd ő maga is bement és felkapcsolta a lámpát.  
- Nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét. Belépett a terembe, és az ajtóhoz legközelebb eső padhoz le is dobta a táskáját, majd kikapcsolta a zenét. Kérdő tekintettel fordult a férfihoz.  
Roy is lepakolt és pár másodpercig gondolkodott.  
- Arra gondoltam, hogy kísérletezhetnénk… Az osztállyal nem hiszem, hogy lehetne, és igazából idő sincs rá, de elég érdekes kísérletek is vannak. Először egy könnyebbel kezdhetnénk, például a keményítő kimutatása burgonyából.  
Ed megrándította a vállát.  
- Nekem mindegy. - Nekitámaszkodott a padnak. – Mondhatja, figyelek.  
Roy leszegte a fejét. Ez nehezebb lesz, mint hitte.  
- Kérlek, gyere közelebb - hívta, immár felemelt fejjel. - És te is megcsinálod a kísérletet. Tanulni fogsz belőle. Legalábbis remélem - a végét már csak motyogta.  
- Ha nem robban fel semmi a kezemben… - vont újra vállat és ellökve magát a padtól a tanári asztal felé indult.  
- Semmi sem robbanhat fel, semmi robbanékony nincs ebben a kísérletben - elővett egy krumplit és egy kést, majd Ed kezébe adta. - Vágd fel - utasította.  
- Pedig már kezdtem reménykedni – vigyorodott el. Felemelte maga elé a kést. – Biztos benne, hogy ezt a kezembe adja? – érdeklődte komolyan.  
- Azt majd csak akkor, ha eléggé megbízok benned - válaszolt szintén komolyan. - A kés pedig nem túl éles. Épp csak annyira, hogy azért ketté tudd vágni azt a krumplit. Na, haladjunk - mondta, majd elővett egy barna üveget és egy cseppentőt.  
- Hm, azért tudnék vele mit kezdeni… - gondolkodott el. – Na mindegy, gyilkolászást inkább bábukon gyakorlok – mondta szinte csak magának Ed, és egy mozdulattal félbe szelte kísérletük tárgyát, a krumplit.  
- Azt nem mondtam, hogy gyilkold is meg azt a szerencsétlen burgonyát… - morogta maga elé. - Kérem a krumplit és a kést - nyújtotta a kezét.  
- Meglátta nálam a kést, és megadta magát – mosolyodott el. Átnyújtotta a kért tárgyakat.  
Roy csak a fejét csóválta és kis mélyedést vájt a krumplik közepébe.  
- Na, most a cseppentővel egy kis jód oldatot cseppentünk a krumpliba és megfigyeljük - visszaadta az egyik burgonyát, majd felszívott a cseppentővel egy kis oldatot és a mélyedésbe ejtette a cseppet. Utána Ed elé tolta az üveget és átadta a cseppentőt.  
- Oké – bólintott, és megismételte a mozdulatot. Érdeklődve figyelte, mi fog történni…  
- Nézd, a sárgásbarna jód, ahogy belekerül a keményítő spiráljába, kék, kékesszürke színt ölt - és valóban, egy perc sem kellett neki és máris kékes árnyalatú volt a mélyedés. - Tudod, mire való a keményítő?  
Edward kíváncsian figyelte, majd megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem igazán.  
- A keményítő poliszacharid, a növények raktározott tápanyaga - a fotoszintézis végső terméke. Fontos energiaforrásunk.  
- Aha – bólintott, hogy megértette – és egy életre megjegyezte.  
- Rendben, akkor csináljunk egy jegyzőkönyvet a kísérletről. Először fel kell írni a kísérlet címét - elővett két lapot és az egyikre ráírta a címet: "Keményítő kimutatása burgonyából", a másikat átadta Ednek. - Utána felsorolni a használt eszközöket és anyagokat. Aztán a kísérlet rövid leírása következik. Végül a tanulság, hogy mi miért történt.  
Elvette a papírt, elment a tolltartójáért, aztán bal kézbe véve a ceruzát elkezdte felírni azt, amit Mustang magyarázott. Nem írt éppen szépen, csak az olvashatóságra törekedett. Öt perc múlva megvolt a papírral, letette a ceruzáját, és nyújtózott egyet, de a mozdulatra jobbja megint megsajdult. Megtapogatta a zúzódást, és közben bosszúsan morogta maga elé:  
- Ezért még nagyon elverem…  
Roy felnézett a morgásra.  
- Kit versz el? Mi történt? - alaposabban megnézte a fiút és látta, hogy ballal ír. Tehát a jobb kezével történhetett valami.  
Felkapta a fejét, eszerint kimondta, amit gondolt?  
- Öh, semmi… Csak tegnap edzésen az egyik srác nekem jött egy bottal, és összeszedtem egy szép foltot a karomra… De semmi bajom – magyarázta hadarva, hogy minél gyorsabban terelhesse a témát. – És ne bámuljon már, mindig bal kézzel írtam!  
- Pedig úgy emlékszem, hogy az óráimon a jobb kezeddel rajzolgattál - jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Rosszul emlékszik – felelte szárazon. – Egy sérülés miatt átszoktam bal kézre. Nem láthatott jobb kézzel rajzolni, mert nem tudok.  
- Lehet… És milyen sérülés? - kíváncsi volt a fiúra, a múltjára, a vele kapcsolatos dolgokra.  
- Inkább… az anyaggal foglalkozzunk, ha már itt vagyunk – hajolt vissza a papír fölé, és firkált még rá két mondatot, hogy úgy tűnjön rájött, kihagyott valamit.  
- Hát, mára ennyit terveztem. Ha kész vagy, mehetsz… Én még elpakolok…  
- Kész vagyok – bólintott. Odacsúsztatta a lapot a férfinak, és összeszedte a tolltartóját. Felkapta a táskáját, elsüllyesztette benne a holmiját, elindult az ajtó felé, de még megállt egy pillanatra és halovány mosollyal közölte: - Nem is olyan vészes, mint gondoltam. Viszlát holnap! – ezzel újra bömböltetni kezdte fülében a zenét, és a folyosón a szekrénye felé indult.  
Roy elmosolyodott, őszintén, szívből jövően.  
- Köszi. Szia és vigyázz magadra - szólt utána, de sejtette, a fiú nem hallotta utolsó szavait. Nem tartott sokáig elpakolni. A krumplit kidobta, a jódot visszazárta és visszatette a helyére és a kést, cseppentőt elöblítette. Beugrott még a tanáriba, majd ő is hazament.  
Véletlenül még elkapta a férfi mosolyát, sőt az utolsó szavait is, mivel a lejátszója eleme két másodperc múlva bemondta az unalmast. Egészen jó kedvűen ment el a szekrényéhez a kabátjáért, és onnan haza… De ez nem tántorította el a tervétől…  
Roy otthon birkózott kicsit a dolgozatokkal, nem haladt sokat. A suliban jobban halad velük, már ha nem pihenésre fordítja azt az időt, mikor javítania kéne… Esze állandóan visszatért a szombati futamhoz. Szombaton ugyanis autóversenyen fog részt venni. Mikor már végleg kiszipolyozottnak találta magát a dogák által, felpattant, felkapta a slusszkulcsokat és autózni indult. Ment pár kört „pihenés gyanánt". Végül csak estére ért haza, kimerülten, és a dolgozatokkal nem törődve aludt el. Ismét.

Edward belépett a házuk ajtaján, és rögtön közölte:  
- Megjöttem! – Kabátját felakasztotta a helyére a fogasra, cipőit is lerakta, majd a nappaliban ledobva a táskáját a konyhába lépett, ahol Édesanyja és öccse tartózkodott.  
- Szia, Ed! - köszönt Al. - Na, milyen volt a szakkör? Remélem, azért Mustang még él…  
- Nem, felrobbantottam a sulival együtt – vigyorodott el szélesen. – Ja, bocs, nem, kést adott a kezembe, és kihasználtam…  
- Edward! – szólt rá Trisha.  
- Csak a krumplit vágtam ketté, Mustang él és virul, ha nem ment fának hazafelé menet a kocsijával. Úgy vezet, mint egy őrült.  
- Anyának igaza van. Nem kéne ilyen undoknak lenned vele. Egyébként meg azért vezet úgy, mert autóversenyző hobbiból - mondta jól informáltan. Roy még régebben említette nekik az egyik órán.  
- Ő kezdte az egészet! Ő szemétkedett, különben észre sem venném, hogy a világon van! – morogta dühösen. – Na, akkor tényleg számíthatok rá, hogy karambolozni fog…  
- De ő tanár. Ezt tudod, ugye? És ha jól tudom, akkor nem szemétkedett, hanem csak számon kért - mondta Al csöndesen.  
- Hiperaktív vagy – mormogta az orra alatt. – Mit kért számon, az ég világon semmit nem csináltam!  
- Ne veszekedjetek – intette őket Trisha.  
- Nem veszekszem – felelte Ed.  
- Lehet, hogy én tévedek, de én nem így hallottam… - mondta Al, de már befejezettnek vélte a társalgást. - Megyek tanulni - állt fel és el is indult.  
- Tévedsz! – szólt utána mogorván. – Én is megyek – fordult meg, és lépett ki.  
- Nem eszel? – kérdezett utána az Édesanyjuk.  
- Majd később – legyintett, és már el is tűnt a szobájában.  
Nem tanult, nem volt rá szüksége, csak elterült az ágyán, és fetrengett egész délután. Nem igazán tudta Mustangot hová tenni…

Roy kissé idegesen lépett be a tízedik A osztályába. Nem tudta, mire számítson tőlük. Legutóbb, osztályfőnökin elég csúnyán lehordta őket. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára. Eszébe jutott, hogy az osztály már több, mint egy hete dolgozatot írt, amit még mindig nem adott vissza. Valahol a kupacban lehettek. Edet megpillantva megint furcsa érzések keletkeztek benne. Egyszerűen nem tudta megérteni őt, pedig ezzel nem szokott baja lenni.  
Edward ült a helyén. Csodák csodája – nyitott füzet volt előtte. Annak a sarkára firkálgatott, mikor belépett a tanár. Felpillantott, egy pillanatra belebámult az éjsötét szempárba, majd zavartan kapta le róla a tekintetét és most már kapkodó mozdulatokkal folytatta a rajzolást.  
Roy elkezdte az órát, de gondolatai, pillantásához hasonlóan minduntalan visszatértek Edwardhoz. Már volt füzete, de az látszott, hogy nem írásra használja, hanem rajzolásra. Mégse volt kedve szólni érte. Ő tudja, hogy mit csinál. Végül is a saját élete a saját kezében van, ő nem irányíthatja. És nem is akarja… vagy mégis? Már ő maga sem tudta.  
Ed firkálgatott, és míg a tanár beszélt, néha felírt pár szót a füzet üres vonalaira. És olykor felpillantott. Csak óvatosan, mikor biztos volt benne, hogy Mustang háttal áll neki. Aztán megrázta a fejét. Mit művel?!  
Roy egészen elfáradt, mire az óra végére ért. Pedig a pénteki napja elég könnyű, mégis nehéz koncentrálni az anyagra, miközben más dolgokra gondolt. Mielőtt kicsöngettek volna, még tájékoztatta az osztályt, hogy hétfőre már biztos megkapják a dolgozataikat. Legfeljebb egy újabb be nem tartott ígéret lesz… Szombaton biztos nem fog ráérni, futama lesz, de azért majd igyekezni fog. Legfeljebb az egyik lukasórában megcsinálja.  
Ed egy sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy az órának vége, és, hogy hétfőig nem fog összefutni a férfival. A füzetet becsukta, majd gyorsan el is pakolt. Majd edzésen elfelejti az egészet… De addig még van két órája…  
Roy alig bírt magával. Nem tudott nyugton ülni, így dolgozat javításról szó sem lehetett. Másnap egy elég nagy verseny volt, és nem mellesleg szép kis summa ütötte a nyertes markát. Roy nem volt éppenséggel szegény, de azért örült volna a pénznek.  
Pénteken - szokásától eltérően - korán lefeküdt, de álom nehezen jött a szemére. Viszont még így is az átlagnál hamarabb kelt. Korábban ment ki a pályára és még verseny előtt ment egy kört, hogy felmérje a terepet. Az út kissé csúszós volt, éjjel esett. Magában feljegyezte, hogy vigyázni kell vele. Körülbelül három óra múlva indult el a futam és ő az elsők közt volt. Egy másik versenyzővel felváltva vezettek, nem nagyon tudta egyik se lehagyni a másikat. Már az utolsó körnél jártak, mikor megtörtént a baj. Roy autója kicsúszott és felborult. Royban azonnal felderengett egy régi, elfeledettnek hitt emlék, egy korábbi balesete. Hamarosan megérkezett a segítség, és kiszabadították a kocsiból, majd az orvosi szobába vitték, ahol megállapította az orvos, hogy kiugrott a jobb válla. És helyrerakta. Na az piszkosul fájt, majd közölte vele, hogy egy-két hétig ne nagyon terhelje. Utána lekezelte az apróbb sérüléseit is, vágások, zúzódások, majd szélnek eresztette a férfit. Szerelőivel is beszélt, akik mondták, hogy az autót nem érte komoly károsodás, bár kicsit helyre kell majd pofozni, de bízza csak rájuk, menjen haza, pihenjen. Megnézte még ellenfelét, hogy örült a díjnak, majd hátat fordított és hazasántikált.  
Edward a szombati napot öncélú gyakorlással töltötte, egyszerűen muszáj volt levezetnie a feszültségét. A legjobban az idegesítette, hogy nem értette, mitől érzi magát úgy, hogy nem tud megülni egy helyben. Így este, mikor már nagyon fáradt volt, sem érezte jobban magát.  
Vasárnap jobbára aludt. Jobban is érezte magát, és nem is sejtette, mi lesz hétfőn…  
Roy vasárnap pihent és nagyon nem örült, hogy hétfőn be kell mennie. Annak legalább örült, hogy tuti alibije van, mért nem javította ki a dolgozatokat. De mindenki kérdezősködni fog, mi történt. Ráadásul autóval sem mehetett, mert jobbját nem használhatta. Tömegközlekedéssel kellett mennie, ami nem volt leányálom, felkötött kezének többen nekiütköztek, ami nem kicsit fájt neki.  
Az első óráját nem tudta végig tartani, az utolsó tíz percet szabad foglalkozásra engedte, ő maga pedig lepihent az asztalára.


	3. III Kettesben a teremben

III. Kettesben a teremben

Edwardról nem volt elmondható, hogy várja a harmadik órát. A péntekből tanulva csak abban volt biztos, hogy valószínűleg megbolondul… De, hogy mi miatt érzi magát furcsán pár napja, nem tudta megnevezni. Vagy t'án nem is akarta igazán.  
Mindenesetre, nem várta a kémia órát, valamint a másnapi osztályfőnökit, de még a csütörtöki szakkört sem. De az még messze volt. Szerencsére. És inkább próbált a jelenre koncentrálni…

Roy csak a csengő után öt perccel tápászkodott fel és indult el, a tanáriba. Persze minden második kollégája megállította, hogy megkérdezze mi történt, aztán vagy aggódó arcot vágtak, vagy alig bírták visszafogni kitörni készülő kacagásuk.  
A következő órájára - ami történetesen épp a tizedik A-val volt - végül majd' tíz perces késéssel esett be, ahol aztán újabb magyarázkodásba kezdhetett.  
Tehát az első tizenöt perc alapból ugrott. De lehet, hogy ezt most nem is bánta.  
Ed hallgatta a mesét, és közben arra gondolt, megjósolta, hogy Mustanggal valami baj lesz… Megcsóválta a fejét, majd visszatért a füzet második lapjának firkáláshoz, közben a gondolatmenetét folytatta. A tanár egyszer össze fogja törni magát… De… miért érdekli ez Őt?!  
Roy nekikezdett az órának. Az alkénekről volt szó és csak ekkor jött rá, hogy az alkén sort nem fogja tudni felírni a táblára rossz kezével, ballal meg tökéletesen olvashatatlanul ír. Diktálhatná is, de a fele osztály valószínűleg nem tudná leírni, és persze mindenki nyafogna. Nincs más választása, valakit meg kell kérnie, hogy írja fel a táblára helyette.  
Körbe nézett az osztályon és a szeme végül Eden akadt meg.  
- Edward, légy szíves, gyere ide és segíts nekem - szólította fel a fiút.  
A szőke olykor írt egy-egy szót a lapra, majd visszatért a rajzolgatáshoz. Amikor a nevét hallotta, felpillantott, egy pillanatig figyelte a férfit, végül bólintott, és becsukva a füzetét felállt.  
Szinte hangtalanul lépdelt ki a tanári asztalhoz, és érdeklődőn pillantott a tanárra. Miben tud pont ő segíteni?  
- Kérlek, írd fel a táblára helyettem, amit mondok - kérte, majd lassan diktálni kezdett. - C2H4, etén, vonalas rajza…  
Ed egy pillanatig állt, majd megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet – jegyezte meg. – Többen tanúsíthatják, hogy olvashatatlan a kézírásom – tette hozzá.  
- Szerintem annyira nem, bár eddig még csak a dolgozataidban volt szerencsém találkozni a kézírásoddal - jegyezte meg. - Táblán egyébként is teljesen máshogy néz ki az írás. Próbáld meg. És egyébként, a többieknek jegyzetelniük kell... - tette hozzá végül.  
- Ja, még olvashatatlanabbul… - morogta a táblás megjegyzést kiegészítve. – Na jó, szóljatok, ha nem lehet elolvasni – címezte az osztálynak, aztán emlékezetből felfirkálta, amit a férfi említett.  
Roy lassan felsorolta a tíz alként, közben Ed háta mögött járkált fel-alá. Az osztályban senki nem panaszkodott Edward kézírására, a diktálással kiegészítve mindenki képes volt leírni, amit kellett.  
Edet zavarta a férfi jelenléte, főleg, hogy ilyen közel járkált hozzá. Ruhájuk anyaga olykor összeért… Keze automatikusan írta, amit hallott, így közben tudott gondolkodni. A furcsa érzése erősödött, és nem értette miért…  
- Köszönöm Edward, leülhetsz - mondta Roy, majd ő is hasonlóképpen tett. Az órájára nézett és megállapította, hogy már csak öt perc maradt az órából. - Na jó, már lassan csöngetnek, új anyagba meg most nincs kedvem fogni, szóval a maradék időben foglaljátok el magatokat csendben - jelentette be és ismét a padra feküdt. Elfáradt. És még van két órája, plusz a fakultáció...  
Erősen elgondolkodott, hogy mégis ki kellet volna vennie pár nap szabadságot...  
A szőke ismét csak bólintott, letette a krétát, és sietve visszament a padjához. Valósággal fellélegzett, hogy majdnem egy osztályteremnyi tér választja el a férfitól… Két karjára ejtve a fejét kifelé bámult az ablakon az óra maradék öt percében. Gondolatai messze jártak, a csengőre is későn reagált.  
Roy a csengő után egy kicsivel felemelte a fejét és körbe pillantott. A teremben mindenki készülődött, néhányan már el is hagyták azt, csak egy valaki ült a helyén és bámult kifelé az ablakon. Feltápászkodott és elindult felé.  
- Min gondolkodsz? - kérdezett rá, mikor a fiú közelébe ért.  
Megrezzent a férfi hangjára, felkapta a fejét, és zavartan nézett fel rá.  
- Nem kémián – sóhajtotta. – Nem kéne elmennie szabadságra? Ügyesen összetörte magát – pillantott a karjára. Aztán elkezdte összekapni a holmiját.  
- Hát azt sejtettem, de azt kérdeztem, hogy min gondolkodsz, nem azt, hogy min nem - sóhajtott. - És ez már bennem is felmerült. De nem akartalak cserbenhagyni titeket, vagy a kollégákat. De az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen a pénzért csinálom - vigyorgott.  
- Magam sem tudom – ismerte be. – Csak elkalandoztam – vont vállat. – Ha a pénzért csinálná, nem tanárnak tanult volna, hanem jogásznak – felelte. – Szóval, inkább menjen el pihenni, ha tényleg rosszul van. Amúgy mi történt? – érdeklődte meg csak úgy mellékesen.  
- Igazad van, tényleg nem a pénzért csinálom. Voltaképp szeretek tanítani... - kicsit elgondolkodott, majd visszatért a valóságba. - A baleset? Az utolsó körben nem vigyáztam eléggé a csúszós pályán és kisodródtam. Megesik... - vont vállat, amit azonnal meg is bánt.  
- Aha – bólintott. – Szóval a válla? Ficam, vagy ki is ugrasztotta? – pillantott újra a felkötött végtagra. A furcsa érzése nem erősödött; nem is gyengült, de most egészen elvolt vele.  
- Igen. És kiugrott. Na, az piszkosul fájt, mikor az orvos visszaugrasztotta. És veled mi a helyzet? - kérdezett rá. - Milyen volt a hétvégéd?  
- Tudom – bólintott. – Szombaton edzettem, vasárnap aludtam. Nem sok. Sőt, mondhatni unalmas – vont vállat.  
- Az unalmas néha jobb, mint az „izgalmas" - jegyezte meg. - És mikor szokott lenni edzésed? - ez már azóta érdekelte, mióta szakkörre hívta a fiút, és ő az edzésre hivatkozva lemondta. Örült, hogy ilyen jól el tud beszélgetni vele. Érezte, hogy ez a srác nem olyan, mint a többiek az osztályból. Ő különleges... Legalábbis így érezte.  
- Én ritkán töröm össze magam, de akkor nagyon – vont vállat és elvigyorodott. – Hétfőn, szerdán és pénteken. Ha bemutató vagy verseny van, akkor meg minden nap – mondta.  
- Eddig hányszor törted össze magad? - kíváncsiskodott tovább. Valahogy úgy érezte, mindent meg szeretne tudni erről a különleges fiúról.  
- Lényegében csak egyszer… De az az egyéni hülyeségem volt, mert… - itt a szavába vágott a csengő. – Mennem kéne, hogy ne késsek el – indult az ajtó felé. – Viszlát! – hagyta szó szerint faképnél Mustangot.  
Roy csalódottan nézett utána. Szerette volna még folytatni a beszélgetést, de félő volt, hogy többé nem jön össze a hangulat, vagy... nem tudta mi, de örült volna, ha megismétlődne ez. Akár többször is.  
- Szia, holnap találkozunk - szólt még utána, mielőtt a fiú kilépett volna az ajtón, majd ő maga is elindult. Kémia órája lesz a kilenc C-vel.

Edwardnak tetszett az elmúlt társalgás, valahogy nem az sütött a férfiból, hogy piszkálni akarja, mint eddig, és ez határozottan pozitív véleményt eredményezett nála. Csakis azért lépett le olyan gyorsan, mert muszáj volt rendeznie a gondolatait… Összezavarodott.

Roy nagy nehezen végig szenvedte az órákat, de az előkészítőt lemondta, arra már nem maradt ereje. Sokat gondolt Edre, többet, mint eddig akármelyik tanulójára, és ez zavarta. Mért gondol ennyit rá? Folyton felidézte magában beszélgetéseiket, főként az utolsót. Egyelőre inkább lemondott arról, hogy megértse, csak arra vágyott, hogy aludjon egy jót...

Ed elvolt az órákon, és bár nem figyelt egyáltalán, fel tudta idézni, miről volt szó. Edzésen sem figyelt annyira, mint máskor, ennek következtében gyakorláskor szerzett pár kék-zöld foltot.

Roy másnap kipihenten ébredt, már a válla sem fájt annyira és a sebei, foltjai is kezdtek gyógyulni, halványulni. Épp csak beért osztályfőnökire, mivel a tömegközlekedéssel most is problémái adódtak. Nem csak eltiporták megint, hanem a busza megállt, és nem ment tovább, csak jó tíz perc múlva.

Edward figyelte a kissé zilált tanárt, és jót mosolygott rajta. Főleg, hogy észrevette, még az ingét is sikeresen elgombolta reggel…  
Roy leült, ásított egyet, majd nyújtózott is, csak utána kezdett neki az órának. Aztán rögtön egy érdekes hírrel nyitott.  
- Az iskola október harmincegyedikén megtartja a Halloweent. Idén minket és a kilencedik A-t kérték fel, hogy szervezzük meg a partyt. A nagytermet kell majd feldíszítenünk. Kinek, milyen javaslata van? - nézett körbe az izgatottnak látszó diákseregen.

Ed kuncogni kezdett a férfi ásításán, nyújtózásán, majd érdektelenül hallgatta a Halloweent. Úgysem megy el, akkor meg teljesen felesleges gondolkodnia rajta…  
- Ed, mi olyan vicces? Talán van valami ötleted? - Persze, hogy a szeme megint rögtön rajta akadt meg. Ezen már nem is csodálkozott. Ebben az osztályban - sőt, mostanában már mindenhol - másra sem tudott gondolni, mint a szőke srácra.  
Felkapta, majd megrázta a fejét.  
- Semmi, elnézést – mondta mosolyogva. – Ötlet…? Hol tartanánk a bulit? – kérdezte kitérésképpen.  
- Azt hittem, mindent megjegyzel, amit hallasz. Most mondtam, hogy a nagyteremben - mosolygott. Nem bántani akarta, épp csak emlékeztette. - Szóval? Van ötleted?  
- Valóban – hagyta rá a férfira. Mire a kérdést kimondta, a választ is tudta. – Ez esetben be lehetne rendesen sötétíteni, ne úgy, mint ahogy előadásokkor szokott… - mondta.  
- Jó ötlet. Úgy az igazi, ha sötét van. És persze legyen félelmetes. Más ötlet? - körbenézett a termen, biztatva mindenkit, hogy osszák meg velük a javaslataikat, de pillantása végül Eden állapodott meg.  
- Hát, úgy tűnik, senkinek nincs kreativitás görcse – jegyezte meg félhangosan Ed, nem sértésnek szánva. – A másik osztály nem találhatná ki a dolgot? Mi meg megcsináljuk – vettette fel az ötletet.  
- Lehet, igazad van. Össze kéne ülni a másik osztállyal, megkérdezni, ők mire jutottak. Majd beszélek az ofőjükkel, Hughessal - belepillantott a jegyzeteibe, majd folytatta az órát a többi témával.  
Épp befejezett mindent, amit akart, mikor csengettek.  
Ed felállt a padjától, és úgy tett, mintha nagyon keresne valamit a táskájában, Mikor mindenki kiment a férfira pillantott.  
- Látom, a válla még nincs jól – jegyezte meg elindulva a tanári asztal felé.  
Roy ülve maradt, fejét a kezére támasztotta, csak akkor pillantott fel, mikor meghallotta Ed hangját.  
- Hát, nem igazán, bár már nem fáj annyira, mint tegnap... Egy kicsikét tompább lett a sajgás - örült Ed közelségének, ettől is kicsit több energiája lett, több életkedve.  
- Ennyire látványosan azért mégsem kéne szenvednie – jegyezte meg. – És felöltözhetne rendesen – mondta, ahogy odalépett a szék mellé. – Álljon fel – tett intő mozdulatot a kezével.  
Roy meglepődött, de azért eleget tett az utasításnak. Nem értette, mit akar tőle tanítványa, de jól esett neki, hogy törődik vele.  
- Néha végignézhetne magán – mormogta, ahogy elkezdte kigombolni az inget alulról a harmadik gombig, majd gyors mozdulatokkal vissza is gombolta. Végignézett a ruhadarabon, majd hátralépett egyet.  
Roy kissé zavarba jött, de jól leplezte, csak arca pirult ki egy kicsit.  
- Köszönöm. Észre se vettem... - rámosolygott, majd észrevett egy foltot a fiú karján. - Hát ez? - kérdezte, szemét továbbra is rajta tartva.  
Figyelte a férfi mosolyát, és akaratlanul is viszonozta a gesztust. Mikor Mustang a karját figyelte, automatikusan eltakarta a másik kezével a sérülést.  
- Csak tegnap elbambultam… - magyarázta. – Óhatatlan, hogy az ember ne szedjen össze párat, ha küzdősportot tanul – tette hozzá, és a táskáját letéve gyorsan magára kapta a pulóverét,  
- Azért vigyázz magadra... - mondta, de gondolatai már máshol jártak. Bal kezét felemelte, tétován Ed arca felé közelítette. - Aranyos vagy, mikor mosolyogsz… - tekintete ellágyult, és keze végre célba ért, a fiú arcára simult.  
- Persze – bólintott. – Azért tanulom.  
Figyelte a férfi kezét, a bókra haloványan elpirult.  
- Té-tényleg…? – nézett a férfi sötét szemeibe zavartan. Ahogy a kéz az arcához ért, egy pillanatra behunyta a szemeit, egész testével közelebb mozdult a tanárhoz.  
Aztán, mintha csak észhez tért volna, mégis mit művel, mire készül, ijedten nyitotta tágra aranyszín szempárját, és sietve hátrált egy lépést, majdnem felbukott a táskájában. Felkapta a hátizsákot, és szinte rohanva távozott a teremből, a köszönést is mellőzve. Remélte, a férfival együtt a zavarodottságát is otthagyja, és képes lesz újra tisztán gondolkodni. Ám ez nem sikerült.

Roy értetlenül nézett utána.  
- Edward! - kiáltott még, de sejtette, ezt már nem hallotta meg. Elrontott valamit? Nem tudta, de látta a félelmet a szemében. Azzal nyugtatta magát, biztos csak időre van még szüksége... Bár, hogy mihez, abban még ő sem volt teljesen biztos.  
Összeszedte a cuccait és a tanári felé vette az irányt.


	4. IV Következmények

IV. Következmények

Amint megpillantotta Royt belépni a tanáriba, Maes rögtön felé indult. Az imént látta Edet végigszáguldani a folyosón, az udvar ajtajának irányába, és tudta, hogy együtt volt órájuk. Talán Roy tudja, mi lehet a baja a fiúnak, miért ilyen zaklatott…  
- Hahó, Roy! – köszönt oda neki. – Gyere csak – hívta oda a fiatalabb kollégáját.  
Roy odanézett, bár már hangjáról felismerte barátját. Maeshez kullogott, majd megkérdezte:  
- Igen? Mit akarsz?  
Maes furcsállva nézett végig rajta, aztán megkérdezte:  
- Nem tudod, mi lelte Edwardot? Úgy rohant végig a folyosón az előbb, mint valami felbőszült sárkány!  
Roy fáradtan sóhajtott.  
- Bár tudnám... - habozott, nem tudta, beszámoljon-e neki az előbb történtekről...  
Maes gyanakodva figyelte barátját a szemüvege mögül.  
- Szerintem pontosan tudod – jegyezte meg.  
- Hát... Igazából azt se tudom pontosan, mi történt... Beszélgettünk... és... teljesen elbűvölt... Ha nem rohan el, talán megcsókolom... - mondta ábrándos arccal.  
Hughes először azt hitte tréfál, de arckifejezéséből tudta, hogy nem… Mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Te komolyan beleszerettél az egyik diákodba?! – halkította le a hangját, hogy lehetőleg senki ne hallja meg…  
Roy lesápadt, ahogy ezt meghallotta.  
- Én már tényleg nem tudom... - leroskadt a legközelebbi székre. - Talán tényleg beleszerettem... Nem tudom... Mit gondolsz? - nézett fel rá segélykérően.  
- Azt, hogy kompletten hülye vagy. Netán a fejedet is beverted szombaton? Elég szépet borultál, mint hallottam. Roy, ezért kirúghatnak! – figyelmeztette. – És ha te nem tudod, én honnan tudjam? – tette fel a költői kérdést. – Azt tanácsolom, tényleg menj el szabadságra. A Halloweent meg bízd ránk, majd megoldjuk, szót értek az osztályoddal.  
- Hát... volt rajtam bukósisak, és az orvos sem mondta, hogy sérült volna a fejem... Tudom, hogy kirúghatnak, de... Már én magam se tudom... - tárta szét a karjait. - Te mindig jobban tudod, mit érzek, mint én... És most nem mehetek szabadságra... Amúgy is, nem soká' őszi szünet lesz.  
- Talán az orvos téved – jegyezte meg magának Maes. – Azt tudom, hogy bizonyára halálra rémítetted szegény fiút. Minimum kérj tőle bocsánatot! – parancsolt rá. – Jó, igazad van, de Halloweenig is van még két hét… Utána meg szünet.  
- Jól van, de nem most... Majd később... - sóhajtott, szemét lehunyta, és pár mély lélegzetvétel után folytatta csak. - A Halloweennel kapcsolatban... Volt az osztályodnak valami jó ötlete? Mert az enyémnek nem akadt...  
- Sötétítés, az egyik szerez horrorfilm zenéket, volt gumicukor szemgolyó az üdítőkbe, mű denevérek, pókok a plafonról, meg ilyen kedves apróságok. Ja, a foszforeszkáló festéket ki ne hagyjam, az volt a legjobb – vigyorodott el. – Az egyik fiú azt találta ki, hogy lemosható világító festékkel írjunk valamit a falra…  
- Nálunk mindebből csak a sötétítés volt meg, de jó ötletek... Akkor mi segítünk megvalósítani - elvigyorodott. Végre kezdenek olyan vizekre evezni, ami tiszta volt és érthető. - Valamikor össze kéne ülnie a két osztálynak, hogy mindent megbeszéljünk.  
- Holnap nyolcadik órában? – találta ki az időpontot. – Ha minden rendben, akár tíz perc alatt is lerendezzük a dolgot, és mindenki mehet haza. Mit szólsz?  
Roy elgondolkodott. Persze azonnal eszébe jutott, hogy akkor Ednek edzése van, de ha minden igaz, még csak el se fog késni.  
- Még megbeszélem velük, de nincs órájuk, szóval szerintem rendben lesz - Lyukas órája volt, tehát sietnie nem kellett, viszont pár dolgozatot már tényleg ki kéne javítania. - Bocs, lassan mennem kell, nagy az elmaradásom dolgozatok terén... Szóval, ha végeztünk... - reménykedően nézett fel Maesre.  
- Rendben – bólintott. Naplót cserélt, majd még visszafordult. – Ja, és az osztályom megjegyezte, hogy elég régen nem kapták ki a dolgozataikat! – ezzel már indult is órát tartani.

Edward végigrohant az iskola folyosóján, majd szinte kirobbant az udvarra. Egy csendes zugot keresett. Csak azok voltak kint, akik a tilalom ellenére dohányoztak szünetben, és akiknek a közelben volt órájuk… Nem nagyon szokott kijárni ő sem, de most szüksége volt egy kis friss levegőre…  
Nem értette, mi ütött a férfiba, nem értette, mi ütött belé… Majdnem hagyta, hogy a tanára… Mit is csináljon vele?! Hiába rázta a fejét, csak elszédült, gondolkodása nem tisztult ki. Akkor sem lett jobban, mikor becsengettek, és kénytelen volt elindulni a következő órájára.

Roy sóhajtva nekiállt a dolgozatjavításnak. Mire vége lett az órának, két osztály dolgozata kész is lett, és még párat befejezett, amit korábban kezdett el. Becsöngő előtt indult el, de nem a következő órájára, hanem a saját osztálya felé. Épp csöngőkor lépett be, csendre intette az osztályt, majd belefogott:  
- Beszéltem Hughes tanár úrral, az ő osztályának remek ötletei voltak - kissé szemrehányó volt a hangsúlya. - Megbeszéltük, hogy össze kéne ülnünk, tehát holnap, a nyolcadik órában mindenkit várok a nagyteremben. Nem lesz hosszú, valószínűleg nem fog tíz percnél tovább tartani.

Edward igyekezett elsüllyedni a padban, amíg az ideiglenes osztályfőnökük a teremben tartózkodott. Holnap nyolcadik óra… Végül is, maradhatna… De inkább nem teszi. Jobb lesz egy nap úgy, hogy nem látja Mustangot. Majd pár sarokkal arrébb bevárja Alt, és kikérdezi, míg hazafelé mennek, mi volt. Ilyen egyszerű az egész, ezt máris eldöntötte.  
- A megjelenés kötelező, ellenvetést nem fogadok el - még egyszer körbe nézett, pillantása ismét megakadt Eden egy másodpercre, majd átadta a helyet kollegájának, és ő maga is elindult az órájára.  
Ed magában vállat vont. Na és? Egyszer az életben megteheti, hogy ellóg… Felsóhajtott, mikor a férfi elhagyta a termet. Végre…

Roy legszívesebben végig aludta volna a napot, de mivel nem tehette, végigszenvedte az órákat, majd hazarobogott. Tornáztatta kicsit a vállát, már jobban volt, de öt perc után inkább feladta és lepihent.

Ed jóformán végigszenvedte a napot, nem bírt a kavargó érzelmeivel, szeme előtt újra meg újra lejátszódott a jelenet: a férfi hozzáér az arcához, ő közeledik felé… Szinte érezte az érintést az arcán…  
Este feküdt az ágyán, és nem tudott elaludni, bámulta a plafont. Amikor végre mégis sikerült elaludnia, Mustanggal álmodott… Ott álltak a teremben, a tanár az arcához ért, mire ő nem megriadt, hanem csak elmosolyodott és hagyta, hogy közelebb hajoljon, és…  
Ezen a ponton szólalt meg az ébresztőórája, amit nem is igazán bánt. Fáradt sóhajjal kezdte a napot…

Roy kipihenten ébredt, bár a buszozástól már előre félt. Ott mindig letapossák! Vagy meglökik. Elképzelni se tudta, hogy bírják ki más emberek, pláne minden nap. Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy Edwardnak még nehezebb lehet, hisz sokkal kisebb nála, biztos még jobban megcibálja a tömeg. Erre a képre akaratlanul is elnevette magát, és biztos volt benne, hogy Ed nagyon megharagudna rá, ha ezt tudná…  
Felkászálódott, összeszedte magát és elindult az utált tömegközlekedéssel. Bárcsak megint tudna autót vezetni... Majd talán jövő héten...

A szőke elvolt egész nap, elviselhetőnek titulálta magában a hangulatát is, és a gondolatot, hogy ma nem kell összefutnia a kémiatanárral. Ez üdítően hatott a kedvére is, pár fokkal vidámabb lett.

Roy végigszenvedte a napot, még pár dolgozatot is kijavított, csak a gondolatai ne keringjenek folyton Ed körül, de persze, hogy az ötödik kezébe kerülő dolgozat az övé volt. Nagyszerű... Sokáig bámulta a lapot, egyetlen betűt se fogva fel, csak az írást figyelve. Utána sem kellett sokat javítani rajta, hibátlan volt.  
Nagyterembe menet magával vitte a kijavított dolgozatokat is, hogy odaadja az osztályának. Legalább Maes se fogja azzal piszkálni, hogy nem csinál semmit.

Edward nemes egyszerűséggel kisétált az iskolából, amint vége volt a hetedik órájának. Nem érdekelte túlzottan a megbeszélés, főleg, hogy tényleg semmi kedve nem volt a Halloweenhez…

Roy először is kiosztotta a dolgozatokat, de kettő a kezében maradt. Az egyik egy hiányzóé, a másik Edé. Körbe kérdezett, és megtudta, hogy Ed volt ma iskolában, csak az óra után eltűnt. Roy nagyon dühös lett rá, hisz' külön kiemelte, hogy mindenkinek jönnie kell, erre ő lazán ellóg...  
A megbeszélés tényleg nem volt több mint negyed óra, de megbeszélték a kellékeket, a pénzt és hogy mikor érnek rá, hogy megvalósítsák.

Maes látta Royon, hogy dühös lett, és abban is biztos volt, Edward miatt. Így mikor végeztek, a tanári felé megszólalt:  
- Ne légy dühös Edwardra. Tavaly sem volt ott a Halloweenon, de még a gólyabálra is úgy kellett rábeszélni… És tedd hozzá, hogy talán meg van ijedve, és azért nem jött el ma a megbeszélésre.  
- És mért nem ment el? Tudom, hogy nem volt kötelező, de most az, mivel ő is szervező... - morogta. - Nem tudom... Nem bántottam, annyira meg azért nem volt félelmetes a helyzet... Ha ennyire megijedt, akkor nem tőlem, hanem talán inkább magától... - kezdte unni, hogy barátja folyton ezzel jön. - Na és hogy van Elysia? - kérdezett rá, bár tudta, hogy nem fog szabadulni egyhamar ez után a kérdés után.  
- Nem tudom… - vont vállat. – Akkor meg miért nem hagyod, hogy rendezze magában az ügyet? – kérdezett rá egyenesen. – Ne tereld a témát, Roy! De jó, legyen, békén hagylak. Elysia remekül van, a múltkor elromlott a fényképezőgép, most szervizben van, holnap megyek érte – vigyorgott átszellemülten.  
- Én hagyom. Azóta nem beszéltem vele, amúgy is te mondtad, hogy beszéljek vele - nyomta meg a „te" szót. - És most is azért vagyok mérges, mert ez kötelező program volt, erre ő kivonja magát - Roy még egy pillanatig fortyogott, majd viszonozta a vigyort. - Oh, tényleg? De kár! Szóval ezért nem láttam új fotókat?  
- Jó, kend rám, azt is, hogy élsz – forgatta meg a szemeit. – Igen, ezért! – felelte drámai hangsúllyal.  
- Nem, anyám miatt élek - felelte pimaszul Roy. - Most viszont - ha megbocsájtasz - szeretnék hazamenni - összeszedte a cuccait és elindult.  
- Rendben, nekem is mennem kéne… - bólintott. Elnézte Roy távolodó alakját, sóhajtott, majd utána szólt: - Ne vigyelek haza?  
Roy félig hátrafordult.  
- De, köszönöm, hálás lennék. Rémes ez a tömegközlekedés... - sóhajtott, és bevárta barátját.  
Maes letette Royt a háza előtt, majd továbbhajtott hazafelé.  
Roy otthon fáradtan ledőlt. Gondolkodott, mit kéne csinálnia Eddel a szakkörön, végül úgy döntött, magnéziumot fognak égetni. Ezzel elintézettnek vélt mindent, és aludni tért. Úgyis beteg, tehát pihenésre van szüksége.

Edward valamivel könnyebben aludt el, mint előző éjszaka, de ismét ugyanazt álmodta. Szerencséjére a telefonja időben ébresztette, így megint nem jutott el a végkifejletig… Rosszul indította a napot: azzal a gondolattal, hogy ma szakköre van Mustanggal…

Roy vidáman ébredt, tudta, hogy ma egy teljes órát tölthet együtt Eddel, egyedül. Tudta azt is, hogy a diákja, és nem kéne ilyeneket gondolnia, vagy éreznie, de nem érdekelte. Végül is még nem is csinált semmit.  
Mikor kilépett otthonából, vágyakozva nézett autója felé, de ismét a buszt volt kénytelen igénybe venni.

Ed elvolt egész nap, bár azt kívánta, legyen vége gyorsan a napnak. Szakkör előtt az egyik csapon támaszkodott a fiú mosdóban. Egyedül volt, nyolcadik óra előtt csak pár végzős várt az előkészítőre, az egész épület kongott az ürességtől. Próbálta kiverni fejéből az álmot, és a furcsa érzését a férfival kapcsolatban. Meg persze, a legutolsó beszélgetésüket… Legszívesebben az egész férfit kizárta volna a tudatából.  
Sóhajtott, felkapta a táskáját és elindult a kémia terem felé. Mást nem tehet…

Roy egyre jobban érezte magát, válla érezhetően gyógyult. Viszont Edre rettentő dühös volt. Szakkörre menet már azon gondolkodott, mit vágjon a fejéhez. Mert azt nem ússza meg ennyivel, hogy ellógott. Ahogy a terem elé ért, nem találta ott a fiút. A saját érdekében remélte, hogy most nem lógott meg, csak még nem ért oda. Kinyitotta az ajtót és előpakolta a szükséges kellékeket.  
Ed nem siette el a dolgot túlzottan, így meg sem lepődött, hogy a terem ajtaja nyitva van, mikor befordult a folyosóra. Ismételten sóhajtott, vett egy mély levegőt, majd belépett a terembe, és köszönt:  
- 'napot.  
Roy lassan fordult vissza.  
- Szia, Edward. Örülök, hogy megtiszteltél a jelenléteddel - mondta gúnyosan Roy. - Tegnap hol voltál? Azt hittem, azt mondtam, a megjelenés kötelező. Csak hogy tudd, mindenki más megjelent.  
„Én nem" – akarta válaszolni. Elgondolkodott, most adja elő magát…? – A Halloweenes megbeszélés tegnap volt…? – pislogott meglepetten a férfira. – Úgy tűnik, elfelejtettem – vonta le a következtetést.  
Roy felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
- Ott voltál, mikor bejelentettem. Láttalak. És ez nálam nem jön be. Elfelejtetted, hogy tudok a képességedről? „Megjegyzed, amit hallasz." Dereng?  
Ed megint sóhajtott egyet.  
- Azt nem említettem volna, hogy ettől függetlenül nem vagyok naptár? És csak akkor jut eszembe az adott dolog, ha én akarom; magamtól csak úgy nem kerül elő, különben már rég meg is bolondultam volna. Olyan, mint a Google. Ha nem keres rá, nem ad ki információt – magyarázta nyugodtan. – Így előfordul, hogy elfelejtek valamit. Ne kelljen az „ember vagyok, én is hibázhatok" dumával jönnöm, jó?  
Roy közelebb lépett hozzá, szinte forrongott.  
- Oké, ezt elfogadom, de nem hiszem el, hogy azt nem vetted észre, hogy egyik osztálytársad se indul haza, hanem mindenki a nagyterembe megy.  
Ed felnézett a férfira, nyelt egyet. Nem ijedt meg, szimplán a közelsége okozott zavart nála.  
- Kivonom magam az osztályközösségből, ennek tudatában vagyok. Ezáltal nemigen veszem észre a csordaszellem hajtottságú osztályt, sajnálom.  
Roy még közelebb lépett, szúrós szemmel nézett rá.  
- Akkor mostantól írd fel az ilyen eseményeket - mondta hidegen. - Legalább tudod majd valamire használni a füzeteidet, rajzoláson kívül…  
A szőke lépett egyet hátra. Talán mégsem kellett volna ellógnia… Most már mindegy. Így inkább nem fogja megjegyezni, hogy tegnap a direkt erre a célra tartott füzetét is otthon felejtette… Mert ilyesmit tényleg könnyen elfelejt…  
- Rendben – bólintott megadóan, bár a hangja hasonlóan fagyos volt, mint Mustangé. – Amúgy nem értem, miért kell ennek ekkora feneket keríteni – jegyezte meg ugyanolyan hanggal. - Hozok róla igazolást, ha nagyon akarja.  
- Tudod jól, hogy nem csak ez zavar - jelentette ki. - Szerettem volna beszélni veled. A keddi dologról…  
- Áhá… - bólintott, és újra nyelt egyet. Nem akarta felhozni a dolgot… - Most… itt vagyok még vagy fél órát – mondta, bár a hangjába némi tétovázás vegyült.  
Roy mély levegőt vett, de közben beszívta Ed illatát, amitől szinte megrészegült. Ha ezt nem hagyja abba gyorsan, akkor valami olyat tesz, amit később megbánhat.  
- Én... bocsánatot szeretnék kérni tőled - motyogta és szemét a padlóra szegezte, csak mikor végigmondta, nézett fel, egyenesen Ed szemeibe.  
A szőke egy pillanatig bámult rá, aztán erőt vett magán, tekintetét elfordította, ha sötét szemekbe néz, nem tud arra koncentrálni, mit akar mondani…  
- Felejtsük el az egészet, és inkább foglalkozzunk azzal, amiért itt vagyunk – mondta szinte hadarva, nem vidám, de nem is érzelemmentes hangon. – Szóval, mi a mai program?  
Roy nyelt egyet, majd hátralépett, végül megfordult és leült az asztala mögé.  
- Arra gondoltam, hogy égethetnénk magnéziumot - közölte a fiúval szándékát.  
- Nem ellenkezem – sóhajtotta, ahogy az első padhoz lepakolt, és elővette a tolltartóját. Odalépett az asztal másik oldalához és rátámaszkodott a bútorra.  
- Jó, akkor először megcsinálom én, aztán te is megcsinálhatod - meggyújtotta a Bunsen-égőt, kézbe vette a csipeszt és az egyik magnéziumszalagot felcsippentette vele. Ahogy a tűzbe tartotta, fehér fénnyel felizzott.  
- Rendben – bólintott, és figyelte a férfit. – S lőn tűzijáték – jegyezte meg a fehér fényt figyelve.


End file.
